Butch the Tow Truck
Butch, also known as the "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit", is a breakdown vehicle. He is kept busy in construction areas, clearing rubble, towing broken-down or stranded vehicles, or assisting in engine rescues. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Butch first appeared towing Lorry 3 to the docks after he broke down. After that, he received many cameo appearances. He also helped with the demolition of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines! and the rebuild of Great Waterton in The Great Discovery. He is now part of the Search and Rescue Team. In the fifteenth season, he was given a magnet. In the sixteenth season, Butch broke down and needed to be towed to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre by Flynn. In the seventeenth season, Butch towed Flynn to the Rescue Centre when he got a flat tyre when racing to a fire. He later told Flynn about the fire at Brendam Docks and encouraged him to fight it. In the nineteenth season, Butch accidentally sprayed Thomas with mud after he got stuck while pulling a tractor. He also tried to move a whale back to the ocean but could not when it was discovered that the tide was too far out. Later, Butch was present when the Mayor of Sodor presented the Search and Rescue Centre with a new alarm bell and was also present when Diesel and Percy were stuck in the water at the Old Quarry. After Thomas had an accident, he derailed far away from the rails so he was pulled by Butch to the Steamworks. Butch later attempted to get Rocky back on the rails by himself, but only stopped when his engine was at risk of blowing out. Personality Butch is serious about his job and loves working, especially with his railway friends. Despite his size, Butch has a kind heart and is always ready when his service is needed. Technical Details Basis Butch is loosely based on a Scammell Pioneer heavy recovery vehicle and his front resembles that of a Scammell Constructor. According to the official website, he was constructed out of parts from a diesel, a lorry and a crane. File:Butch'sbasis.jpg|Butch's basis, Scammell Pioneer File:ScammellConstructor.png|Scammell Constructor Livery Butch's front is painted yellow and his trailer is painted navy blue, with "SODOR HEAVY RECOVERY UNIT" written on both sides in white. Since Misty Island Rescue, he has the logo of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre on his cab doors. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * 2012 - Stuck on You and Welcome Stafford (cameo) * 2013 - Toby to the Rescue and Too Many Fire Engines! (does not speak) * 2016 - Henry Spots Trouble (mentioned) Trivia * Until the fifteenth season, Butch's only speaking role was in a LeapPad book called Thomas the Really Useful Engine. * Butch did not have a face in the fifth season episode Horrid Lorry. * In the Norwegian dub of the nineteenth season, Butch is called "Buck"; however, the subtitles still refer to him as Butch. * Butch was actually manufactured from parts of different Sodor vehicles, including a crane, truck and diesel engine. * Butch is one of three characters to have been given a face after so many seasons being without one, the other two being Henrietta and Big Mickey. Quotes :"Fire! Fire! Come on, Flynn! Get ready to rescue. There's a fire!" :"You don't need me, Butch. Belle can put it out. She's already on guard at Ulfstead Castle". :"But the fire's not at Ulfstead Castle. It's at Brendam Docks. Belle can't go, she has to stay at the fireworks!" :"Really?!" :"Come on, Flynn. We need you! You're the only engine who can put out the fire!" - Butch motivates Flynn, "Too Many Fire Engines," seventeenth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued - marked as "Sodor Recovery Unit") * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2011) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Collectible Railway * Brio (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with flatbed; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Nakayoshi (with trailer; discontinued) He plays The Handsome Boy in The Little Merengine 2: Return to the Sea (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is one of the handsome boys. References Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Cranes Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Lorries Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Trucks Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Brave Charaters